Es ella
by Yukime Hiwatari
Summary: Observo la sonrisa de Isabella y como está le daba la razón, sin quererlo sonrió de medio lado. Era el momento de darlo todo, y nadie… siquiera Victor Nikiforov se interpondría entre él y la medalla dorada. JJxIsabella Durante la noche del 10 capitulo, previo al cap 11.


**Discleimer: YoI no me pertenece, lo que escribo solo salio porque si :S**

 **Advertencia: es un fic centrado de JJ y su novia, sé que a muchos no les gusta porque interfiere con el Yaoi, pero bueno aqui esta, es solo algo muy cliche. Gracias por darle la oportunidad.**

* * *

 **Es ella.**

* * *

Jean-Jacques había pasado por muchas cosas en el pasado pese a que su gran ego no dejaba que los demás vieran quien era realmente él. Siempre en el mundo de la farándula, demostrando porque enorgullecía a su nación y a sí mismo, todo el esfuerzo que puso en ello. Por eso es que esta era una buena mascara para encarar su soledad.

Sin embargo tarde o temprano, por muy convencido que estuviera de ser perfecto, sabía que eran mentiras en su cabeza. Sufría por la pérdida de la persona que un día más amo, le enfadaba el que no fuera tomado en cuenta por sus rivales más que como alguien molesto pero sobre todo, la soledad, esa que desaparecía mientras patinaba.

Porque él amaba patinar, porque era su segundo o quizás tercer escenario, porque le recordaba una y otra vez esa bella sonrisa de su infancia.

 ** _"Yo siempre voy a apoyarte JJ"_**

 ** _"No importa lo que otros digan tu eres el mejor JJ"_**

 ** _"Deja que se vallan con sus envidias, no necesitas ser ruso para ganarle a nadie"_**

Las suaves y dulces palabras de su primer amor, su madre.

Se deslizo por el hielo dejando que estas palabras le llevaran al pasado, aquel en el que era tan solo un chico algo invisible y que la poca confianza en sí mismo hacia fácil que le olvidaran. Dio un giro rápido para después impulsarse y dar un salto, tenía pues, tanto la velocidad correcta como el empuje y fuerza para realizar con maestría un half loop.

Un aplauso se dejó escuchar en la pista vacía, una sonrisa apareció de inmediato en sus labios. Cada vez que ella aparecía cerca de su persona era como si el mundo cambiara, como si no importara demostrar su valía.

— ¡Perfecto Jean!

Quiso lucirse ante esos ojos azules, quiso no solo un breve aplauso o felicitación, la quería, quería completamente a su hermosa Isabella.

Se apropió de la pista como en cada ocasión que estaba ahí, y llevo su rutina al límite y perfección. ¡Él era el Rey después de todo! Y la mirada de su amada sobre sus elegantes movimientos provocaba que todo valiera la pena.

Incluso la soledad y la reticencia de sus compañeros no, de los demás competidores en el Grand Prix.

Al terminar, al sentir como cada musculo caliente dolía, al sentir su respiración desfallecer se sintió en casa. ¡Este era SU mundo!

— ¡Eres Maravilloso Jean!

— ¡Lo soy… y tú eres hermosa mi querida Isabella!— menciono ya estando lo suficientemente cerca de la mujer de su vida. Esta le regalo una sonrisa sincera, noto el brillo enamorado en la mirada ajena y se sintió afortunado. Isabella Yang lo amaba y eso bastaba aunque nadie lo comprendiera.

 **Flash Back.**

_— ¿Has escuchado hablar de Victor Nikiforov? Es el mejor, sin duda no puede compararse con nadie._

 _— ¿Por qué practicas niñito? ¡No eres nada en comparación a Victor Nikiforov!_

 _— ¡No eres nadie!_

 _— ¡Esfúmate!_

 _— Porque no sigues viviendo en la pocilga que hasta hoy…_

 _— ¡BASTA! Ustedes son patéticos, tienen envidia de Jean solo porque tienen un mejor equipo… ¡Pues puedo asegurarles que él les dará una paliza el día que quieran!_

 _El joven Jean-Jacques se asombró de ver a una chiquilla menor que él, de cabello largo y ojos furiosos enfrentándose con aquellos patinadores que le llevaban más ventaja. Las burlas por los demás presentes no se hicieron esperar, pero ella con esa particular sonrisa, con ese arroje y con esas palabras habían cautivado al jovencito._

 _— Lo hare… ¡les hare tragar sus palabras!_

 _Y creyó en la voz de esa jovencita, en el azul de sus ojos y en la sonrisa despectiva que lucía. Si iba a hacer esto lo haría completamente por él mismo, él solo._

 _Coreografía, música, ensayo, vestuario. ¡Todo era él! ¡Todo era por ella!_

 **Fin flash Back.**

— Las JJ-Girls estamos listas para apoyarte…— menciono la mujer sacándolo de su ensoñación.

— ¡Bien! Ellos no saben a qué se enfrentaran…

Observo la sonrisa de Isabella y como está le daba la razón, sin quererlo sonrió de medio lado. Era el momento de darlo todo, y nadie… siquiera Victor Nikiforov se interpondría entre él y la medalla dorada.

* * *

He de admitir que el personaje no es de mi agrado total, de hecho solo me gusta porque es canadiense(?) en fin, me gusta como son él y su novia, tan cual para cual así que solo es un poco de amorsh para ellos dos.

¡saludos!


End file.
